


The Root of Jealousy

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actors, Drama, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming a steamy scene between him and his co-star, Chris finds a jealous Natalia in his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Root of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! xx

_She shouldn’t have come_. That was the bitter truth that Natalia found echoing inside her head for a good hour. She sat with her legs crossed on the couch in her boyfriend’s trailer, her posture firm with squared shoulders and a straight back. She had tried to distract her racing thoughts by reading the latest issue of Time magazine she had picked up at the airport. Unfortunately, it hadn’t worked, the clamor of her insecurities too loud to drown.

Of course it had been her own fault. Chris had teasingly warned her about the shoot she would be present for on that particular day. He had told her there would be steamy scenes to film, that it was an all day event. But Natalia had rolled her eyes with a laugh, convinced him (and maybe herself?) that she could handle it. She knew it was part of the job, that it wasn’t _really_ him. And she had believed it… until she saw it was _his_ hands roaming another woman’s form (that was a lot slender than hers), _his_ lips trailing hot kisses across another woman’s collarbone, _his_ breath stealing hooded gaze locked with another woman’s eyes. _That_ she couldn’t stop seeing over and over in her head.

_She shouldn’t have come._

The door swung open, Chris’s presence startling her. Never did she give him the pleasure of acknowledgement. Instead, she kept her eyes cast down on some article about an astronaut playing ping pong in space, or so she had gathered by skimming the bold lettered heading.

“The hell, Nat?!” Chris cried, slamming the door shut behind him. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Here I am,” Natalia murmured, flipping the page with more force than necessary, almost tearing it to move onto the cover feature – Adele.

“I’ve been fucking calling you for over 40 minutes.”

Scooping up her phone, she held down the home key with the screen facing him, allowing him to see the battery had either run out or she powered off the device. Judging by the pissed off look fixed on her face, he was betting on the latter. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why did you run off?”

Another page got swept over with a loud _whoosh_. “Tired.”

Chris planted his hands low on his hips. If she was trying to irritate him with her cold, short answers, she was succeeding. Exhausted, he sighed and said, “Alright, fine, whatever. It’s been a long day. I’m going to take a fucking shower.”

“Yeah, you do that,” she muttered, then added more bitterly under her breath as he breezed by her, “I’m sure Brittany’s available to soap you up.”

She winced in regret as soon as the words left her mouth, immediately seeing him tense and stop dead in his tracks from the corner of her eye. She really didn’t want to fight tonight, not on the first day of seeing him after six weeks of separation. 

Chris spun in her direction, cocking a brow. “What was that?”

Natalia’s eyes flitted up to meet his, a mix of uncertainty and anger flickering in hers. “You heard me.”

“What are you-” A humorous rumble vibrated in his chest as he staggered back a few steps. “Wait, are _-are you jealous_?”

Huffing, Natalia’s attention reverted back to the magazine. “Please.”

“You are!” He exclaimed, throwing his head back to give in to the humor of the situation. “You’re jealous! Oh my god. Oh, this is-this is good.”

Tossing the magazine to the empty spot beside her on the couch, she folded her arms, evidently displeased by his reaction. “This isn’t fucking funny, Christopher.”

That only intensified his howls of laughter. “Yes, it is! Yes. It. Fucking. Is. Ohhhh, shit. I can’t-I can’t fucking believe you’re _jealous_.”

“Okay, and why is that so fucking hard to believe? You were practically mauling her!”

“Nat,” he said once his laughs had subsided, making his way to take a seat on the table in front of her. Reaching out towards her, he unfolded her arms and entwined his fingers with hers. “I wasn’t doing _anything_ like that. Come on, I’m not emotionally or physically attracted to anyone but you.”

Rolling her eyes, Natalia snapped, “Please, don’t lie to my face like that.”

“Stop,” Chris softly commanded, tugging on her hands when she tried to pull away. “I love you, you know that. I would _never_ betray you like that. You have nothing to worry about. I was just doing my _job_ , babe.”

“I know, but-”

“It’s just acting; it’s not real. You’ve seen my films before, the ones that have a lot more raunchy scenes. Why are you all of a sudden bothered by it?”

“I don’t know,” she grumbled with a frown. “I guess, I get engrossed in the movie. Like, it’s you but not _you_. I’m watching the character you’re playing…”

Chris nodded in understanding, swinging their joined hands. “And that’s what you were seeing out there today, too. It was the character-”

“No,” she pouted, interrupting his speech. “I couldn’t separate the real from the acting.”

With brows knitted together, Chris asked, “Why not?” A shrug was the only answer he received. He let out a nervous laugh, a pink color washing over his cheeks. “Fuck, was my acting really that fucking horrible?”

A sharp pang of guilt in her chest caused her to tighten her hold on his fingers. He was doubting his craft _because of her_ , that was the last thing she wanted. His ability to play every part he got flawlessly awed her and she would _never_ allow him to think it was anything short of perfect. She never knew anyone more dedicated, more passionate about storytelling than him.

“Baby, the acting was phenomenal,” she assured him, being completely honest. 

“Then, what?” He gently prodded. “Help me understand.”

She wracked her brain for answers, coming up empty handed. She really _didn’t_ know why this was different, why it bothered her _this much_. There was no reasonable answer for that….right?

“I don’t know, Chris. Maybe it’s best I just not be present during those kind of shoots. Maybe I need to watch the film from beginning to end so the story wraps around me and my brain doesn’t form that connection that I’m really watching my boyfriend…” She trailed off, shuddering at the image her words provided.

A beat of silence fell between them before Chris spoke. “Alright, well, new rule. You’re only allowed to watch Stark kick my fucking ass from now on. Anything else, you have to patiently wait for the final cut.”

Natalia presented him with a half-laugh, half-sigh. She hated that she was like this. She wanted to be there on set with him whenever she could, supporting him and congratulating him in between takes on his performance. Why was she so insecure about this?

Before the answer crept up on her, she banished it away. But Chris was onto her and he would be damned if he didn’t put his two cents in.

“I’m not Mark,” he said, inwardly cringing when she inhaled sharply. Bringing their joined hands up to his mouth, he pressed a tender kiss on both of them and added, “You can trust me, Natalia.”

“I know…and I _do_. I do trust you. I just-” She swallowed, scooting to the edge of the couch when he pulled her forward. Her breath caught in her throat when he placed her palm flat against his chest, right over his heart. She felt it beat beneath her fingers, steady and strong.

“Only you have _this_ ,” he said, blue eyes twinkling back at her. “I promise you will be the only one to ever have this. And because of that, you also have all of _this_ ,” he swept a hand up and down, gesturing to himself. “You have all of me, Natalia.”

Tears pooled in her glittering eyes. Rising from her seat, she made the short distance to him and settled herself on his lap. Cupping the back of his neck, she met him halfway, laying her full lips on his soft mouth. Content, she relished in the warmth his hands generated as one rubbed her lower back and the other caressed the skin of her upper thighs that were exposed from the hem of her skirt riding up.

“I love you so much, Chris.”

“I love you, too,” the whispered sweet words tickled her swollen lips. The loving concern that clouded his eyes rose up to search her mesmerizing pools of brown. “Are you okay?”

Natalia smiled and rubbed his long nose with hers, then she cupped his hand and brought it up to her heart, mirroring the same display of affection. “You’ve made _this_ more than okay again.”


End file.
